


Untitled

by cutiebooties



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebooties/pseuds/cutiebooties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE SPOILERS FOR THE MAZE RUNNER & THE DEATH CURE</p>
<p>Songfic- Untitled by Simple Plan</p>
<p>Newt attempts to kill himself , just days after Thomas arrives in the Glade.</p>
<p>( Newtcentric, warnings inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first TMR fic, so I'm sorry of the characters seem a bit OOC!  
> I love Newt, and I love writing angsty stories, and when I heard this song I immediately thought of Newt!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK5dHqXCLbo
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide, suicide attempt, very mild swearing
> 
> Enjoy! ♥ And thank you for reading! (:

**I open my eyes**   
**I try to see but I'm blinded**   
**By the white light**

**I can't remember how?**   
**I can't remember why?**   
**I'm lying here tonight**

 

Newt cracked his eyes open, his vision hazy and dotted with black and white spots. A searing pain was coming from his head and already injured leg, and the boy felt dread overcome him as he realized he had failed yet again. A tear slipped down his cheek and his lightly grit his teeth, his body trembling. It was nearly time for the Maze to close he reminded himself, he still had time.

 

**And I can't stand the pain**   
**And I can't make it go away**   
**No, I can't stand the pain**

 

Night drew nearer, and Newt heard calls of his name in the distance. He had entered the Maze an hour before Dinner, slipping out when nobody was around, and he had limped into the Maze quickly, back to the same spot as only a year and a half ago.

_“Funny bein’ back here,” he mumbled to himself as he worked his way up the ivy that was suspended against the wall. He felt as if he has gone back in time to his first attempt, but things were different now. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t uncertain. He wanted to be dead, he didn’t care anymore._

Newt flashed back to reality when in the distance he saw a black haze running towards him, and he felt more tears falling down his cheeks. ‘Just leave me be!’ he screamed in his head as he came to notice the figure as Minho, who was staring down at Newt in horror, his expression only growing more frantic when they both heard the walls begin to close.

_“..G..go,”_ Newt choked out, spitting out a bit of blood as he spoke, the words making his head hurt more and burning his already dry throat.

“No,” Minho responded almost immediately, “I’m not leaving you shuckface, no matter how stupid you can be,” he said, kneeling next to Newt and realizing that the boys leg had been injured farther than it had already been. _“Shit,”_ he murmured quietly, just quiet enough for Newt not to hear him.

 

**How could this happen to me?**   
**I've made my mistakes**   
**Got nowhere to run**   
**The night goes on**

 

Minho had eventually decided that the only way to save Newt was to first wrap up his wounds in clothes that the two didn’t need, such as Newt’s linen hood and Minho’s shirt. Second, he lifted to boy up, who half grunted, half screamed in pain at the slight movement. “Keep it down slinthead, you’ll attract grievers,” Minho said quietly, voice low as he began to carry Newt closer to the entrance of the Maze.

Eventually, he found the wall that Alby had been tied to and he set Newt down, quickly tying supports for the boy and connecting a long ivy rope to pull with.

He was slightly hesitant to out this plan into action, as the boy had just willingly jumped from an ivy wall similar to this, and he knew he would do it again without a second thought. His injuries were also bad, and Minho had doubts that he could last through the night even if no griever found him.

He had to brush aside his thoughts though as he heard clicking and whirring in the near distance, and instantly he leaped for the ivy, beginning to pull Newt up.

Newt yelped in pain, the ivy tugging harshly at his already broken body. Black spots swam in his vision, and to Minho’s fear and relief, Newt passed out. Minho had no way to see if he was okay now, but at least the boy wouldn’t attract any grievers to himself as a means of finishing what he had once again failed at.

Minho tied the ivy rope, and glanced at the boy once more, before turning tail and sprinting off into the maze, praying that when he, if he returned in the morning, he would find Newt breathing.

 

**As I'm fading away**   
**I'm sick of this life**   
**I just wanna scream**   
**How could this happen to me?**

 

Newt dreamed as he passed out, he dreamed of being happy in a place with no Grievers, no Maze, and no Glade. He dreamt of a place where he was with his friends, free and running on for endless miles. They ran and ran, never stopping, until suddenly, he tripped.

And everything came crashing down with him.

 

**Everybody's screaming**   
**I try to make a sound**   
**But no one hears me**

 

Newt could hear screaming and cheers of encouragement in the distance, and Newt realized he was being carried. He tried to speak but all that came out was a broken breath.

_‘Nonononono,’_ he thought to himself, panicking, _‘I want to bloody die, leave me be..!’_ he yelled in his head, body shaking slightly.

Minho ran into the clearing, into the crowd of waiting boys.

 

**I'm slipping off the edge**   
**I'm hanging by a thread**   
**I wanna start this over again**

 

Everyone went silent when they saw the state Newt was in, how his already bad leg was purple and bruised and how his hair was matted and tangled with blood. His body was pale, with an exception for some purple, blue and black hued bruises that had formed. They could see him shaking and they could see the tears.

A few of the older Gladers looked at each other with fear, knowing what had happened, and remembering the first time that Newt had tried to kill himself.

 

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**

**And I can't explain what happened**

**And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't**

 

The next time Newt awoke, a face was hovering over his. Alby, he recognized at once.

“You _slinthead_ ,” Alby hissed as Newt opened his eyes, causing the boy to flinch.

“So..rry,” Newt coughed, each syllable straining him. “I.. b..bet you w..i.sh that I’d d..died.. in the m..aze,” he continued, “I’m.. a waste o..of supplies and y..your time.. I almost g..got Minho k…killed,” he stammered. His eyes were dull as he spoke, nothing in them, and this scared Alby.

“No you slinthead! I’m more than glad that you’re alive but..,” he paused, uncertainty taking over his features. “Why did you try again..?” he asked softly.

 

**How could this happen to me?**   
**I've made my mistakes**   
**Got nowhere to run**   
**The night goes on**

 

Newt opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were coughs. They tore at his insides like a fire and he felt tears rushing down his face as the pain consumed him. He could feel Alby’s hand rubbing his back and soothing him, but the moments he finished coughing, the black spots that had once again come to greet him, dragged him back down with them.

 

**As I'm fading away**   
**I'm sick of this life**   
**I just wanna scream**   
**How could this happen to me?**

 

When Newt awoke once more, it wasn’t Alby with him, but Thomas.

“G..greenie,” he coughed eyes tired as he looked at Thomas’s pale face.

Thomas jumped as Newt spoke, and his eyes rested on the strawberry blonde boy who looked so small and broken. “Newt..,” he said softly, “Why..?” he asked.

Normally, Newt would just drift back off, ignore the question, especially since it was coming from a Greenie. But Thomas was different, he liked him. He was kind and curious and Newt knew that he would find out eventually what had happened; things like this didn’t just stay silent after they repeated themselves.

“A..about a y..year and a half a..ago,” Newt began, clearing his throat. “I tried to kill m..myself the same w..way, but Alby found me,” he explained softly. “S’how I g..got my bloody limp..,” he hissed, tears welling up in his eyes. “I f..felt so helpless and.. lonely.. useless.. back t..then. And I still feel it..,” he whispered, eyes suddenly going wide and staring at Thomas. “It’s horrible.. I h..hate myself,” he choked out, “W..hy didn’t they let me d..die Thomas?” he asked softly.

 

**I've made my mistakes**   
**I've got nowhere to run**   
**The night goes on**

 

Alby had been watching and listening from the corner of the room, from the bed he still occupied, as his body was still very weak from the changing. He had known that Newt would open up to Thomas rather than him. He knew the two shared a bond already.

_“Because we need you, Newt,”_ both Thomas and Alby said at the same time, which startled Thomas and Newt, who both looked at Alby.

“You’re the glue in this damned place, and if we don’t have you, everything will fall apart,” Alby said,

 “Everyone looks up to and respects you, save for Gally, but that’s _Gally_ ,” Thomas added, drawing a small smirk form Newt.

“You can be really stupid sometimes, slinthead,” Alby said to Newt, “You were last time and you were this time, and we need to change that. You need to see how much people care and need you,” he said softly. “And you need to stop hiding your feelings until they take over,” he added, “Because I don’t want to find myself back here, or even at the boneyard, in a year and a half; digging your damned grave,” he finished, his voice faltering slightly at the thought.

 

**As I'm fading away**   
**I'm sick of this life**   
**I just wanna scream**   
**How could this happen to me?**

 

“Promise you’ll talk to us, that you won’t try again,” Thomas pleaded to Newt, with Alby in the background, nodding.

“I won’t make a..any promises,” Newt said softly, “But I’ll try,” he said, and the two nodded. That was enough for them.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all liked it! I sure had fun writing it xD  
> I'm thinking of doing an epilogue and a prologue to this, since I have ideas! Would you read it? O:
> 
> Thanks again! :3 ;U;


End file.
